Electronic devices often execute content libraries organizing any of a variety of types of electronic content items, such as photos, music, books, or articles. These content libraries enable users to view the content items and perform actions related to the content items, including deleting content items, sharing content items with other applications executed by the electronic device, or categorizing content items within the library. To perform an action associated with a set of content items, content libraries typically require a user to individually select each content item in the set. If a user desires to perform an action associated with a large number of content items, it is tedious and time-consuming for the user to individually select each of the content items.